Promesa
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Lamento no haber cumplido la promesa.


Promesa

Ella simplemente caminaba, lo hacía rápidamente como si huyera de algo, se concentraba en siempre mirar a su alrededor para evitar que la siguieran, sabía que debía ser precavida. Su cabello largo y café era movido por la fresca brisa que había, pero aún así no se paraba a disfrutarla.

Se encontraba en el interior de un bosque, parecía algo alejado del pueblo, sin embargo en el interior de éste se encontraba una gran academia; la Academia Cross. Al comenzar a visualizarla a lo lejos sonrió de nostalgia, aún recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar, eran recuerdos muy preciados para ella.

Nuevamente miró hacia todos lados para estar segura de que nadie le seguía, al comprobarlo simplemente corrió rápidamente y se posó tras un árbol, evitando ser vista. Se hundió en sus pensamientos recordando lo difícil que había sido convencer a su hermano de que le dejara venir aunque sea una vez.

. . .

—_Por favor, será una sola vez _—pidió una chica de cabellera larga café con una mirada de esperanza. Frente a ella un chico de ojos profundos le miraba de manera seria pero preocupada.

Ambos se encontraban en una gran sala de estar bien decorada, se podían ver unos hermosos muebles estilo victoriano, los cuales eran de un color vino tinto y contrastaban muy bien con las paredes de un tono crema. En el centro había una alfombra que llevaba los colores de la decoración, y sobre esta se daba lugar una pequeña mesa de color marrón.

—_Yuuki, sabes que es peligroso _—advirtió el chico mientras se agarraba la cabellera de manera sensual.

—_¡No me importa! ¿Cómo crees qué me siento? No sé nada de nadie, me preocupan _—dijo la fémina mientras miraba el suelo con cierto aire de tristeza.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre los dos chicos, el silencio no duró en hacer presencia. Ambos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno con distintas ideas, sin embargo concordaban en algo: Academia Cross.

—_Está bien, puedes ir una vez _—aceptó finalmente Kaname viendo cómo Yuuki empezaba a sonreír cálidamente de alegría.

. . .

Miró un momento hacia el patio de la Academia mientras seguía oculta tras el árbol; ahí estaba él. A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera gris que era movida por el viento, no tardó ni lo más mínimo en darse cuenta de que era ese chico, no había nadie más que se pareciera tanto a él —ignorando el hecho de que tuvo hermano gemelo—.

Estaba totalmente concentrada mirándolo, aunque también veía de vez en cuando a los demás alumnos; tenía deseos de poder acercárseles y saludar a sus viejos amigos. Nuevamente la nostalgia se hizo presente entre sus sentimientos; los extrañaba, a todos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un arma y, como acto reflejo, se giró, entonces lo vio; cabello gris, ojos morados y profundos, además de su piel enteramente blanca.

—Zero… —susurró ella sin dejar de mirarle; estaba algo sorprendida y el corazón simplemente no le dejaba de latir.

Ambos chicos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, no podían siquiera creer que enserio se estaban viendo después de tanto tiempo, trataban de convencerse de que lo que pasaba era real, pero no terminaban creyéndolo. Zero se encontraba estupefacto, después de todo, él ya se había convencido de que no la volvería a ver.

—Lo lamento… —pronunció la fémina por lo bajo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo con cierto desdén—. Aún recuerdo la promesa que hicimos —continuó agarrando el arma del chico y moviéndola hasta apuntar a su corazón—, puedes disparar —concluyó mirándole completamente segura de sus palabras.

Yuuki sabía que él debía de hacerlo, era un cazador de vampiros y, como tal, tenía que acabar con su vida. La promesa que hace tiempo atrás habían hecho se hacía presente, aquellas palabras retumbaban en las mentes de ambos, simplemente no podían huir de ello. Zero aún estaba pensativo, su arma apuntaba al corazón de ella pero no podía disparar, se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil.

—Lo siento pero… —dijo el chico soltando el arma y agarrando a Yuuki de la muñeca para apegarla a él y abrazarla fuertemente—. No puedo cumplir la promesa —finalizó hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, preferían no arruinar el momento, después de todo, no duraría mucho, sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar cada segundo. Los dos tenían la mente llena de pensamientos, pero, aún así, se concentraban en mantener esa escena grabada en sus recuerdos por siempre.


End file.
